


we burned down a paper house

by rxginamills



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rejection, alexa and katie were girlfriends they really remind me of rilaya, but this wasn't meant to be a fic where alexa confesses to katie too, i can't believe that this fandom only has like 12 fics on this site???, i hope ppl start writing more about them in the future, it's gonna be really short but oh well that's fine, just a moment between her n spencer, nothing can top rilaya for me tho but these two are ADORABLE, thanks amen, the actual scene could've gone like this okay sue me, the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: He looked at her with such hope. His heart was in the right place and in another universe perhaps they could've had something, but not here.
Relationships: Alexa Mendoza/Spencer, Katie Cooper/Alexa Mendoza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	we burned down a paper house

_Some mistakes get made_  
_That's alright, that's okay_

* * *

It wasn't so bad at first. 

When Spencer came out to sit by the gazebo with her Alexa had wanted the Earth to swallow her whole. Then he simply offered her a candy bar and laughed that sweet, warm laugh of his and she couldn't help but smile. He was far too good, too kind, and it was impossible for Alexa to avoid the direction their conversation was taking. She already dreaded it.

Spencer grew silent and Alexa laced her fingers together to stop them from shaking. She looked at him as if knowing what he was about to say.

"That day that you came over and helped me shave my head…" 

He paused. Alexa hummed quietly.

"I know I messed up," Spencer continued, "I mean, we had that moment and I felt so close to you. But I also felt more than ever like a guy with cancer."

Alexa smiled gently, "It's okay."

"It's not okay." 

He looked into her eyes.

"I wanted to kiss you."

Alexa drew in a sharp breath and looked down at her hands. She forced herself to glance at him shortly, taking note of the intensity in his eyes. 

"But when I _do_ kiss you, I want all my focus to be on you." he explained, and every word stung Alexa more than the last. 

"Spencer - " 

"I've liked you since that day at the gift shop when you tried to steal _my_ candy bar. Can we go back to that? You know, before you knew that I had cancer, and be… more than friends?"

He looked at her with such hope. His heart was in the right place and in another universe perhaps they could've had something, but not here. Not in Alexa's world which was already fully occupied by someone else, her only person since the beginning of time. She couldn't give Spencer what he wanted. 

"I can't." 

It came out more quiet and like a whisper than she had meant to. All her pain oozed out of her with the two little words as if she had just opened a wound somewhere inside her. She looked at Spencer and watched the light fade in his eyes as the realization that she was rejecting him settled into him. 

"Okay," Spencer said, struggling with his words, "Can - can I ask why?" 

Alexa knew she owed him an explanation but couldn't bring herself to speak. She looked over Spencer's shoulder and into the living room where her whole family was having fun. Katie's blonde hair bounced up and down as she danced excitedly to a Just Dance game with the Playstation controller tightly squeezed in her hand. She laughed with her whole chest and it was a sound that could've transformed Alexa's whole world.

Spencer had noticed her staring and looked in the same direction long ago. They turned back at the same time and Alexa realized that she was crying.

"It's Katie." she whispered. Spencer sighed and nodded, understanding what Alexa's anguish was about. 

"You love her."

Alexa smiled.

"Yeah… but it doesn't matter." 

Spencer frowned, "Why not?"

"She doesn't feel the same way." 

"How do you know that?"

"Because!" Alexa threw her hands in the air exasperatedly, "We're best friends. She's not - we couldn't be - like _that_."

"You'll never know if you don't try. And… I don't think you're seeing what others are seeing." Spencer explained mysteriously. Alexa looked confused.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just talk to her."

A silence fell between Spencer and Alexa. She admired his strength to be there for her even after she had rejected him. He really didn't have to and she would've completely understood if he had gotten angry or just gotten up and left, but that wasn't the kind of guy Spencer was. He wanted to help her even in the middle of his own hurting. 

"Spencer, I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." Alexa said after a while. 

"It's okay."

"It doesn't have to be! You're allowed to be hurt." Alexa argued quickly. Spencer chuckled.

"I know, I know. But, Alexa, I just want you to be happy."

Alexa said nothing and wrapped Spencer into a big hug. He was startled at first but then he put his arms around her and they stayed there together, comforting one another. They both knew that after this they'd get to have the most wonderful friendship. Or, that was what Alexa hoped, at least.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled back from the hug, "I'll go talk to Katie." 

Spencer offered his hand and Alexa gave him a high-five. Then they both got up from the ground. Alexa shoved the candy bar in her pocket. Spencer waved her goodbye and left. She hurried back inside the house right on time to witness her mother plant a big kiss on her husband's mouth for winning a Just Dance dance off between him and Jack. Dave looked just as smitten with Lori as he had the day they met and Alexa, although gagging a little, smiled lovingly and hoped for a future like that with someone special. 

She tore her eyes off her family and found Katie spectating the scene in the kitchen. Alexa practically skipped over to her best friend.

"Katie!" she exclaimed happily. The blonde set down the platter of food in her hand and smiled radiantly.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?"

Alexa bit her lip nervously and took a deep breath, knowing that if Spencer's shifty hints were right she'd start walking into her future _tonight_.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said and held out her hand and Katie took it with a second's hesitation.

"It's just that… Katie, I need to talk to you."

* * *

_In the end, it's better for me_  
_That's the moral of the story, babe_


End file.
